


And Again

by ArchangelUnmei



Series: After All Things [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought she'd have to deal with this again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of Yuuko/Clow if you choose to read it that way.

It was several days before the newness wore off and she started scowling again. He didn't mind, he'd always quite liked her scowl. But finally she'd had enough of stalking around like a tiger in a cage, and stalked over to scowl down at him instead.

Clow looked up at her, and smiled serenely. "Yes, Yuuko?"

She resisted to urge to smack the glasses off his smug little nose, and put her hands on her hips. "We're stuck here."

"I know," he smiled, turning back to the book he'd been reading.

"We're stuck here," she continued, trying not to growl. "Forever. You, and me. Together. Stuck."

"Yes, I'd gathered that," he turned a page.

"No Cerberus or Yue or Soel or Larg. Not even any Maru or Moro. Just us. Forever."

"You keep mentioning that, yes," he looked up at her again. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to snap and kill you eventually."

He remained serene. "We're both already dead."

She twitched, hands involuntarily curling into claws. "Damnit, Clow-"

He reached out and caught her wrist, expression suddenly oddly serious, eyes looking into hers in a way that always made her catch her breath. "Does this displease you, Yuuko?" His voice was oddly soft, in the way it sometimes got when he used to talk about the future and one little girl who would have to carry the weight of her world, and another little boy who would carry the weight of all of them. "The afterlife is what you make of it. This is truly a world of dreams and wishes, Yuuko. If you wanted, you could leave here and create your own heavenly place."

Yuuko stared at him. She'd suspected something along those lines, of course, but to hear him _say_ it... But really, where else would she go? She'd never expected an afterlife at all. Was she to go recreate the shop, only to sit around with no customers to torment and no Watanuki to tease? And besides... in life, this had been the one place she was really happy. She looked into his eyes, unable somehow to break his gaze as a new thought occurred to her. "I intruded on your afterlife, didn't I? Do you want me to leave?" The thought made her throat close and her ankles oddly unstable, but she refused to show him that weakness.

Clow blinked and looked away from her, surveying his neat library, the same as it had looked in his life. "Yuuko," he was still holding onto her wrist. "I made this place for you."

"You idiot!" She scowled, though her ankles were wobbling suspiciously more, and her wrist trembled in his hand. "Why didn't you create a heaven that would make _you_ happy?! You're always doing things for the sake of other people, why don't you ever do anything for yourself?!"

"I didn't say I didn't." He looked up at her, catching her in his gaze again. "I could have created Yue and Cerberus as mindless golems, but I didn't. That was mostly for Sakura, so she would have companions instead of just servants, but that was a little for me too. And this place..." his eyes drifted around again, and he smiled that mysterious, gentle smile of his. "This place is for me, too."

"Idiot..." Yuuko yanked her wrist free of his unresisting grip and turned to stomp away. "If I'm going to wish up anything, I'll be wishing up some alcohol!"

She didn't leave.


End file.
